Still Burning
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: Greg is put on the case of a young burn victim, but will he be able to cope when memoires start to rise, as well as having to deal with a strained friendship with Nick and major concerns for Greg's health…
1. Prologue: The Case

**A/N: So I only have a couple of exams left and I guess I just couldn't wait to post this XD As I've made pretty clear in the past, I never felt they did the aftermath of 'Playing with Fire' much justice! So this is me blowing it out of proportion (no pun intended). **

**Just a short prologue to get the set up established, but chapters will get longer after this :) **

**AU. Set after GD, maybe pre-season 6.**

**Disclaimer: CSI ain't got nothing to do with me!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Prologue: The Case **

It was a busy night in Las Vegas; both in the conventional sense and criminal sense. The sound of money pouring from the slot machines covered up the sound of the girl being strangled in the back alley. The sound of champagne bottles being popped of their corks in restaurants masked the bang of a bullet as it hit the old man in his car. The low thumping of the baseline in a club disguised the thumps and kicks a young man was receiving in the bathroom. A city so full of wonder, yet so full of sin, was once again in motion on a Saturday night. And, just as usual, one small group of people were left to pick up the pieces.

Greg Sanders walked into the lab that Saturday night feeling anxious, and he wasn't sure why. He had been feeling slightly on edge around Nick in particular since… since the team fell apart. Greg just didn't know how to approach the older CSI. What did he say? Maybe it was best he just stayed out of Nick's way for now. The young CSI was only glad that the team was back together. He loved that he'd become such close friends with Sofia, but he'd missed Catherine, Nick and Warrick.

As the young CSI was running a little late, he was last to arrive at Grissom's office. _Great, all the good cases will be gone_ he thought with a roll of his eyes as he knocked on his supervisor's office door. _Just leave the rookie with the trash run or body dump, he won't mind_ Greg thought a little bitterly. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he shouldn't be thinking like that. He was glad to work any case and really appreciated all the help and support he'd gotten from the others to make it this far. Eventually, Grissom called Greg inside and the young man felt like he was being summoned into some mystical realm.

"Ah, Greg" Grissom said looking briefly from his work and peering at the younger man over the top of his glasses. Greg smiled sheepishly and clasped his hands behind his back. "Stopped to get coffee did we?"

Greg frowned "How did you know?" he blurted out before he could think up some excuse.

"Your coffee has a very distinct aroma" Grissom said with an all knowing smile.

"Well… I didn't have time to eat dinner" Greg said sticking his bottom lip out a little for effect.

"Trying to guilt trip your way out of trouble?"

Greg scoffed "Don't be preposterous"

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Well… get ready earlier next time." He said flipping through some sheets before he came across a yellow slip. "Here's your assignment for the night."

"_My _assignment?" Greg said sceptically as he took the piece of paper "Don't you mean _our _assignment?"

"No, you didn't misunderstand me." Grissom said clasping his hands together and looking at the young man.

"Did you have _your_ coffee this morning?" Greg asked dubiously. "Or did one of those bugs crawl into your brain?"

Grissom smiled a rare smile. "Nope. Ecklie's been on my case to get these reports done and the others all have their own cases. It's a busy night, so I'm going to have to let you go solo" Grissom explained, although he didn't sound too concerned about the whole idea.

"Seriously?" Greg asked, still feeling it was some kind of joke. But then again, when did Grissom ever joke?

Grissom rolled his eyes obviously growing a little impatient now. "Yes, Greg. I trust you; you don't need Catherine to hold your hand anymore."

"Catherine has _never_ held my hand" the younger man replied in mock outrage. "But I'm willing to let it slide since you're putting your faith in me. Thank you" he said with a smile. He turned to leave, reading the sheet of paper curiously. Greg stopped in his tracks. His hand began to shake slightly as he gripped the piece of paper tighter. "Grissom I can't take this case" Greg said flatly as he turned back to his supervisor and held out the piece of paper.

"Why not?" Grissom asked calmly.

"It's a burn victim." Grissom remained silent. Greg looked at him as if to say _come on_. "You know what happened last time I had to process a burn victim" the young man said in despair.

"I do, but you have to get over this fear Greg." Grissom said coolly leaning back in his chair.

Greg sighed and lowered his arm, slapping the piece of paper against his thigh "Well I'm sorry but I can't" he said plainly. "Can't I just switch with one of the others?"

"Greg, we all have that one kind of case that gets to us. Kids, domestic abuse… but we all have to push through because there are victims and their families out there waiting for the justice they need and deserve. I know that burn victims get to you for personal reasons but… you have to try and push it aside and think of the victim themselves. You want to prove that you can cut it as a CSI, then prove it, take this case and be strong. I know you can do it."

Greg sighed and looked at the paper "I hate when you're right" he said quietly looking back up at Grissom, who was smiling his all-knowing smile. "Alright, I got this" Greg conceded "Thanks for the pep talk, you're strangely good at them" and went to gather his kit in the locker room.

But as he did so the young CSI felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right…something was going to go wrong. Greg and fires…burns...they just didn't mix.

"Ah" Greg hissed as he felt his heart give a sudden twinge. He clutched at it with a shaking hand.

_Not again. _


	2. Chapter 1: Memories Rising

**A/N: Wow! Such a great response to the first chapter, thank you so much! Here is a quick update to say thank you. Also, my first story with Sofia in, so I'm excited about that because I really liked her character XD Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Please Review :D xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories Rising **

Greg managed to calm down enough to drive, and arrived at Desert Palm hospital to find newly promoted Detective Sofia Curtis waiting for him.

"The badge suits you" Greg said with a smile as he approached the blonde.

"Thanks, as if men weren't already intimidated by me enough before" she said with a smirk and Greg laughed. "I must say I'm surprised Grissom sent you" Sofia queried as she began to lead Greg down the hall.

"You and me both" Greg replied with a sigh.

"You think you're up to this?" Sofia asked tentatively. She had seen the upsetting repercussions of the last time Greg had had to process a burn victim.

"No" Greg replied bluntly. He stopped and so did Sofia, she looked the younger man in the eyes "Do _you_ think I'm up to this?" the CSI asked.

Sofia smiled softly as she placed a hand on Greg's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze "Yes" she said quietly and Greg smiled back. As they continued walking Sofia began to explain what she knew "Victim's name is Jacob Mackenzie, Student ID says he's twenty and studying at UNLV. He was found in a house off campus. Neighbour said he heard the kid screaming so he went round to investigate, found Jacob unconscious on the floor with no one else around. Neighbour said they didn't recognise Jacob, had never seen him come round to that house before."

"And who owns the house?" Greg asked.

"A Mister Mathew Briggs. He's a forty year old lawyer who lives alone. He has an alibi though. He's out in Dallas right now on business. We can't find anything at the moment to connect him to Jacob."

"Have you taken Jacob's statement yet?"

Sofia sighed "Not yet, the poor kids not talking, obviously traumatised." They stopped outside a door "Here we are" Sofia said a little solemnly.

"I can't go in there Sofia" Greg said, the female detective could already see the tears in her young friends eyes. "That young man's world has just been turned upside down."

"Greg, I know it's not going to be easy. It wouldn't be easy for any of us. But that young man has no family in there right now, no partner. He just needs someone who he can trust and who he feels he can talk to as a friend. I think you are that guy" Sofia told him encouragingly.

"Yeah" Greg said with a deep sigh. "Yeah I'm ready"

Sofia gave the young CSI a quick smile before opening the door. Greg entered but then froze at the sight of the poor young man. The right half of Jacob's face was practically none existent. It looked red raw, with no telling of how many layers of skin had been removed. The right side of his nose and mouth were crooked and his eye was misted over. Underneath the hospital gown, Greg could see that Jacob's left shoulder was also burned down as well as he left arm and right leg from the below his knee. No doubt there would be more scars hidden away. Greg gulped. He started to feel a little sick.

_Get it together Sanders! _The CSI yelled to himself internally as he had to strain to hold back tears. _This kid needs you to be strong and catch whoever did this to him._

"Jacob this is CSI Sanders" Sofia introduced them "He's going to need to take some pictures and get a DNA sample, okay?" Jacob nodded. "I'll leave you guys to it" Sofia said giving Greg one last look of reassurance before leaving the room.

"You can call me Greg by the way" the CSI said a little nervously.

The boy just looked at him dubiously with his still working eye before flickering it back to look at the wall opposite. Greg gave a sympathetic smile even though Jacob did not see. The CSI placed his kit down on the table and pulled out his camera and some DNA swabs. Greg saw out the corner of his eye that Jacob was watching him intently. As soon as the CSI picked up the camera, Jacob slumped back into his pillow and practically pulled the covers up over his head.

Greg was compassionate. He understood that Jacob wouldn't want any pictures of him looking like this. The kid still needed some time to get use to this. In fact, Greg wondered if Jacob would ever get used to it… that was a pain that the CSI knew all but too well.

"Jacob, I need to photograph your injuries, it's the first step to finding the person who did this to you" Greg explained gently. The lump under the bed sheet just started to quiver a little and Greg started to feel upset again. "Jacob I _promise_, I will not rest until I find out who did this to you" Greg said a little sternly. He had never felt more determined in his life. "But to do that I need your help. It won't hurt, you won't get hurt anymore. I swear."

At this, Jacob slowly pulled himself out from under the covers and sat up against the backboard. Greg gave him an appreciative smile.

"I'll start by getting a DNA sample if that's okay?" Jacob nodded and opened his mouth obediently. "That's great" Greg said as he sealed the sample up in the container. He decided to take a shot at getting Jacob to talk as he readied the camera. "So, you're a student? What do you study?"

Jacob licked his lips thoughtfully, but then winced in pain as he came to the burnt side. A tear slipped from the young man's working eye. Greg struggled to fight his own. Jacob sadly pointed at the camera.

"Photography?" Greg guessed with a slight catch in his throat. Jacob gave a small nod, but he looked even more downhearted, like this experience meant his dream of becoming a professional was extinct, never going to happen. "That's really cool" Greg said with a smile "I bet you get to take pictures of loads of hot models huh?"

Jacob actually smiled at this, for the first time, but it soon fell as it was apparent that even this small gesture pained him. Greg gave a sad frown; he couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like to not even be able to move your _face_. After the lab explosion, Greg hadn't been able to move his back properly for weeks and he thought that had been bad enough. It seemed like nothing now.

"You ready?" Greg asked holding up the camera. Jacob shook his head nervously. Greg lowered the camera again and pursed his lips thoughtfully; he just wanted to gain Jacob's trust. "I'll tell you what, why don't we make it even?" he suggested, Jacob titled his head questionably. "You can show me your photography skills by taking some pictures of me first" he held out the camera for Jacob who reached forward eagerly but then pulled back a little. "It's okay" Greg encouraged. "I'll try to be a good model." Jacob once again attempted a small smile before taking the camera and beginning to take photos.

Ever since he was small, Greg had hated having his picture taken. Whenever his mother wanted a picture, Greg could have protested until he turned blue. He had always preferred to be behind the camera than in front of it. In fact, he'd had a rather keen eye for it in college, taking pictures of the landscape and sometimes his friends would model for him. It was kind of a shame now he thought, that most of his 'models' nowadays were hurt… or not even breathing.

Eventually, the young man handed back the camera and Greg flicked through the photos. "Hey you actually managed to make me look good!" he said with a smile and Jacob shrugged, letting out a little smile. "So, can I take your pictures now?" Greg asked delicately. Jacob still looked a little hesitant but he gave a slight nod. "Thank you, I'll be really quick I promise"

And with that the monotonous sequence of _Click, Flash, Click, Flash, _began. Jacob never looked at the camera once, but he didn't have to and Greg wouldn't force him. The young man got slightly agitated when he had to take off his hospital gown to show more burns on his torso and back, but Greg was quick as promised.

Greg used the camera not as a weapon but as a shield. It was happening again he could feel it. He was getting too emotionally attached to this young man to remain objective and focused. The camera blocked out the tears which we're swimming in the CSI's eyes, it put a little more distance between him and Jacob.

Click.

_Greg cringed in embarrassment as Warrick lifted up the back of his shirt. _

Flash.

_He made Warrick promise not to tell the others what a mess his back was. That no amount of skin grafts would ever get it to be the same again. That he would forever be the freak with white scars and pink wrinkled skin. _

Click.

_Warrick took the first picture. Greg unintentionally clenched his back in embarrassment and it hurt like hell. He clenched his teeth and hissed in pain as he refused to cry out in front of Warrick. _

Flash.

_It felt like hours before the last picture was taken. And there it was. Permanent documentation of his ordeal. But Warrick could eventually put those pictures away and forget about them. Greg however, would never forget as he would carry the evidence with him forever._

"Thanks, you did really well" Greg said with an encouraging smile as he let Jacob shuffle back under the covers. "Now Jacob, if you want me to find whoever did this to you faster, it would really help if you talked to me." Jacob looked at Greg vulnerably and his lip trembled a little. "I know you're scared and that this must be traumatizing. I understand that" he understood more than Jacob could ever know "But I want to help you and to do that I need you to help me, just like you have so far"

More tears feel from Jacobs still working eye and he shook his head, before lowering it and letting out some shuddering sobs.

"Jacob" Greg said softly as he placed a hand on the young mans unburned arm.

Suddenly the young victim clutched tightly on to Greg's shirt and pulled himself into the CSI's chest searching for comfort. Greg gave it to him as he held the young man gently his arms and let him cry.

"It'll get better" Greg said quietly as he finally let one of his own tears slip "It'll get better I promise"

Eventually, Jacob sniffed and pulled away wiping his eye. The outburst had made him hurt even more and so he went back to lying in his bed, trying to calm down.

"Listen I'm going to come see you every day until you get out of here" Greg told him "But here, I'll leave you my card, and then whenever you're ready to talk or want to see me, you can call me" he put the card on the bedside table and stood up gathering his things. He turned to the young man one last time "Jacob I will find out who did this to you if it's the last thing I do"

Jacob reached out and took Greg's hand to give it a quick squeeze in thanks, before lowering himself back under the covers and closing his eyes as his medicine kicked in once more.

Greg practically ran from the room. He found the nearest bathroom and ran into one of the cubicles before vomiting harshly into the toilet bowl. He was having severe flashbacks again. Another attack. The smell of burning, the horrific bang, the glass shattering and piercing his skin. His back, burning, shredding. Phantom pains suddenly sent spasms through the young CSI's back. Greg pulled back and fell against the wall as he whimpered in pain. It happened again and that time he cried out.

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, especially in the months following the explosion. Greg would get sick a lot and his back would suddenly cause him stints of agony. Similar incidences had been happening now and again ever since. Once, the pain had been so bad he'd actually passed out on his bathroom floor. When he'd woken up Greg had felt so scared and confused…It was frightening to go through alone. But he couldn't tell the others, he had to protect them from this, especially Catherine.

Greg sat against the bathroom wall with his head between his knees as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He knew something was wrong with him. He needed help with this, he knew he did, but he was too stubborn to ask. He didn't want the others to see him as weak and unable to cope. The thought of going through it alone might scare Greg, but he wasn't going to let Jacob feel the same.


	3. Chapter 2: Pieces Missing

**A/N: Hello fanficers! Thank you so very much for the wonderful reviews you've given me so far and of course following, favouriting and reading :) This chapter may seem a little dull, but I hope you stick with me. Also, Vartann plays a role here, possibly my favourite minor character :) **

**Also, this is really crazy of me because I have this story and my two, one shot things on the go, but I've already got another multi-chapter in the works too XD I just get too excited about my ideas and I have to share them no matter how crazy they are. So, I may start that soon depending how this story goes. So…yeah!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pieces Missing **

Nick Stokes walked to his crime scene in a back alley behind a 24 hour convenience store. A young girl had somehow become separated from her friends and been strangled to death. Normally, the Texan CSI would be full of optimism on any case. He was notorious for it. But ever since he had come back from his recovery time, Nick had lost enthusiasm for the job. When he was down in that hole, his faith in humanity had slowly been witling away until it broke him.

He had asked Grissom for a solo case that night, not feeling up to answering the question 'Are you okay?' every five minutes. Ever since he had returned back to the lab, Nick wanted to try and carry on like normal, like the whole being buried thing had never happened. But, with naturally over protective friends like his, that wasn't going to be the case.

Catherine had been going into mom mode with him way too easily. She would worry about Nick not eating and sleeping even though he insisted he was doing fine at home. Sara didn't seem to trust him to be alone with suspects in case he couldn't handle their agro, and so often stepped in. Grissom seemed pretty much the same, but Nick knew he had asked Brass to make sure a cop would always stay close to Nick at a crime scene. And then there was Warrick, he was the worst. He was _way_ too protective and acted like he was walking on eggshells around Nick, like the Texan might break down at any second. Nick knew and appreciated, in moderation, that they were all just looking out for him, but he felt smothered by it all.

He supposed there was always Sofia, however they hadn't had chance to get that close since she was on Grissom's team when the shift was split. But the person that had hurt Nick most was Greg. Ever since the team had been put back together, he hadn't really spoken to the younger man unless it was work related, and they hadn't hung out outside of work in months. Nick just had this paranoid feeling that he made Greg feel uncomfortable now and he'd done something to really anger the young man.

Out of everyone he thought Greg would treat him normally, because he'd been through similar trauma after the lab explosion…may be that was just it. Nick didn't feel like he had been there much for Greg after the explosion, they hadn't been such close friends back then. Maybe if he had been more understanding, asked how Greg was doing, paid more attention to him…the young man wouldn't be showing such resentment now. No, Greg would never show resentment, he was not a bitter person and would never hold that against Nick, not on a conscious level at least.

Nick understood Greg was still getting used to being a CSI and was more focused on work than anything right now. Greg's biggest fear at this point was letting the others down and still feeling the need to prove himself; even if it meant providing for the others needs before his own. For instance, they could still persuade him to run DNA evidence for them sometimes when Mia was backlogged, even if it meant putting his own case aside.

The bottom line was that Nick missed having his little brother around. Maybe Greg thought he was being helpful by giving Nick some space, or maybe he just didn't care… but that didn't sound much like Greg. Maybe he would ask Greg if he wanted to go for drinks later and they could catch up… yeah that would be nice.

As Nick looked down at the young woman on the ground, it did not help his faith to be restored. And so the monotonous sound rang out once more.

Click.

_Flash._

* * *

After he left the hospital, Greg went down to Mathew Briggs' house to do some processing. It was a rather grand house, but he supposed that was to be expected of a big time lawyer. It was definitely a bachelor pad. Everything looked modern, technological and shiny. There were no signs of a woman living here, but Greg wouldn't be surprised if the lawyer's bed sheets told a different story when the guys pay cheque came into play.

This time it was Detective Vartann who accompanied Greg to the scene. He'd asked the older detective where Sofia had gone, but Vartann just said he didn't know and joked about himself not being that bad to work with if that's what Greg was getting at. Greg had quickly reassured Vartann that wasn't what he meant at all.

Vartann had explained that the neighbour who found Jacob had called 911 after hearing screams before going to investigate. They'd found the door unlocked and entered to find Jacob on the kitchen floor clutching the side of his face and screaming out in pain. Whoever had attacked Jacob had left by that point and the backdoor was open.

Vartann stood watch in the doorway as Greg entered the kitchen. The detective had not worked a lot with the young CSI so far, but he had been warned by Sofia that Greg didn't take to burn victims cases too well for understandable reasons. Greg was a good kid, Vartann knew that, and he'd look out for him quiet happily. Plus, the detective daren't even consider facing Catherine's wrath if anything were to happen to the young CSI.

Greg looked at all the blood that had been left behind on the floor. This amount of blood was by no means anything new to him, but for some reason, just the sight of it made him feel more sick than usual. The CSI took a swab and then photographed the area. He also found puddles of water and small pools of a yellowish orange liquid which had a strong sent of alcohol. Maybe the attacker had been drinking? Again Greg took a sample and took some photos.

Now he had to try and find the source of ignition. Greg scoured the trash can or any other place a match or lighter might be dumped, but found nothing significant. He decided to check the stove. Greg approached the beastly machine with caution. He was having flashbacks again.

"_If I'd just checked the God damn thing was turned off!" _ _He'd yelled at Warrick, referring to the stupid plate. It was such an insignificant thing, yet it had cost so much. _

_Greg was far more frustrated at himself than Catherine, he'd been working in their all day after all. He may have been in closest proximity but someone else could still have been killed and plenty of people were hurt. And he could have easily gotten more than just a scarred back… in fact he might not have walked away at all…_

_There's still time. One unexpected day at a crime scene. There's still time…_

"Greg!" a worried voice snapped him back into reality. Greg's eyes grew wide as Vartann's face came into view. He had his hands on Greg's arms as he shook the young man slightly. "Just calm down, okay… calm down"

"What? What are you talking about?" Greg sputtered.

"You totally froze up buddy, and then you started shaking and breathing a little funny" Vartann informed him. The poor kid was still shaking now. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah" Greg lied. He was feeling sick and dizzy again just like in the bathroom earlier.

"Look, I think you've done enough here…" Vartann said concernedly.

He had found it odd they would send Greg to such a case when he was clearly so opposed, but he knew Grissom would have his reasons. Although if it was putting the kids health at risk he needed to put a stop to it now.

"No, no I'm fine really" Greg said with a small smile, and his shaking finally died down. "I'll just check out back and then I'm ready to head to the lab."

"Well…okay" Vartann said sceptically, but he followed Greg out the door all the same wanting to keep a close eye on him.

It was pitch black outside and all the CSI and detective had to guide their way was the dim light of their torches.

"Maybe it would be better to do this in daylight?" Vartann suggested as a subtle way to try and get Greg to leave.

"It won't take long I promise" the insistent CSI responded.

Vartann sighed but kept him mouth shut after that, he knew what these CSI's could get like when they were on a mission. But Vartann's 'mission' right now was to protect Greg, something he felt he was failing at the moment.

By the time they reached the back gate at the end of the ridiculously large garden Greg was ready to give up, when his flashlight caught a glint of something in a nearby bush. He slithered his hands through the leaves before pulling out a small, silver looking box.

"I think we may have found the ignition source" Greg said as he held it up to Vartann's light and flicked the top open "A lighter"

"There's an initial on the back too" Vartann pointed to the letters in golden Italics which read _'E.J' _

"Hopefully we'll get some prints off it" Greg said as he placed the lighter in a bag. As he did so, Vartann noticed the CSI's hands still had a slight tremble to them.

"You ready to go now?" the detective pressed, just wanting to get the young man away from this place. Greg nodded and both men headed back to the front of the house in silence.

"Detective…" Greg said turning to the other man before he got in his car. "About earlier… you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Vartann sighed "I don't know Sanders; I really think Grissom should know… I mean what the hell happened to you?"

"It's nothing really, it was stupid" Greg protested. "I just had a little flashback that was all, freaked me for about a second, I'm alright now. If anything it was just embarrassing…" he said with a nervous smile.

"Well it's nothing to be embarrassed about" Vartann said, seeming to take the bait. "You wouldn't be the first person to have a mini freak out in a job like this, trust me I know" he said with a lopsided smile.

Greg smiled back "yeah but I can imagine the crap I'd get if Nick and Warrick found out…" he said now playing for the guilt trip tact. "So, it's just between us?"

"Sure" Vartann said giving the young man a quick clap on the back "I'll catch you later" and with that the detective left to his car.

Greg quickly got into his own car and let out the heavy breaths of pain he'd been keeping in the whole time as he clutched at his heart. He'd been having palpitations ever since he'd phased out and his back had been giving off phantom tremors once more. The young man gritted his teeth and rested his forehead on the cool steering wheel as he tried to sooth his pounding headache and get the wave of nausea to leave him.

He knew he was having another attack, and they were just getting worse. He hadn't them in a while… 8 months maybe. But now this case with Jacob held so many connotations of his own traumas he was finding it hard to cope. But he wouldn't give up. He had made a promise to Jacob, and Greg always kept his promise.


	4. Chapter 3: Degrees of Concern

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/ favourite/ alerts/readings so far, they really spur me on! We're over halfway through the season now in the UK, and I'm loving every second of it! So yeah, not much else to report really :P Oh, and Greg may be a little OOC. **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Degrees of Concern **

When Greg had calmed enough to be able to drive back to the lab, he really just wanted to go home. A great sense of fatigue was starting to consume his body even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, and he hadn't eaten anything from fear he'd be sick. The young CSI dropped his evidence off with Hodges and Mandy before his pager beeped. Greg sighed and read the message half-heartedly. It was from Grissom:

_My office please, ASAP. _

Greg groaned again. He didn't know what Grissom wanted but who knew how long it could take. Maybe Vartann had said something? But he didn't seem like a man to go back on his word.

The young CSI practically dragged his feet as he reached his supervisors office and knocked on the door, he went in without a reply this time. Greg wakened a little when he entered to find Sofia also in the room, sat opposite Grissom's desk. The younger CSI looked at the detective dubiously and she gave him a sympathetic smile. _What did you do?_ Greg couldn't help but think as he sat down beside Sofia.

"You wanted to see me" Greg spoke to Grissom first.

"Yes, Sofia has brought something to my attention and…well it concerns me" Grissom spoke calmly, yet there was still a hint of sternness in his voice. But the thing that surprised Greg most was the fact Grissom was concerned… about _him_… after everything Nick had been through.

Greg couldn't help but give Sofia a questioning glare as he waited for her to speak. For some reason, the feisty detective looked a little nervous. Greg didn't understand why. He surely wasn't as intimidating as, well, _any_ of the suspects she'd interrogated. Maybe she was guilt ridden and about to make Greg feel betrayed.

"I saw you hugging Jacob Mackenzie at the hospital" Sofia spoke quietly. Yep, betrayed.

Greg raised an eyebrow "That's it?" he asked looking between his two superiors "That's what this is about?"

"Greg, you know you cannot get emotionally involved." Grissom said remaining calm.

"Griss the poor kid is scared out of his mind!" Greg protested. He wasn't going to be punished for doing the right thing. "He was alone, _completely_ alone, and he needed someone to be there for him… you said that yourself!" he said turning on Sofia.

"Yeah to catch whoever did this to him, not to become so attached you can't think objectively" Sofia said.

Now that it was all coming out Sofia felt bad and like she shouldn't have said anything. The detective knew what Greg was doing must be hard on him as well as Jacob. Greg was smart, he knew what he was doing… but there was always that slight risk the case would be compromised and they didn't want that.

"Grissom please, you can't take me off this case!" Greg practically begged with tears in his eyes. "I promised Jacob that I'd find whoever did this to him…"

"I know, Greg" Grissom interrupted. He felt bad for his youngest CSI, but far too many times had he seen a good CSI fall because of personal cases like this. He couldn't let that happen to Greg "But if you compromise this case, you won't be doing Jacob any favours at all" he sighed "I guess it was wrong of me to think you could handle something like this just yet and I'm sorry"

Greg looked a little taken aback, never did he think Grissom would be the one to apologise to him, he didn't even think there was anything to apologise for. Well, as long as he kept Greg on the case at least…

"Please, none of you understand" Greg argued "I know what this kid is going through, I've been there" he said placing a hand on his chest. "Definitely not to the same serious extent but I have some idea of what he's going through and I'm telling you now, it's scary" his voice had grown very quiet to the end. It was the first real time he'd mentioned how he'd truly felt back then and Grissom almost appeared to look compassionate, but he hid it well with his all-knowing eyes. "At least once in every CSI's career they get to have that one case, that _one_ case that means a lot to them and they don't rest until they get answers. Please let this be my one case"

Grissom sighed. He hated to see that amount of upset in one of his CSI's eyes, and he'd been seeing it a lot recently. But Greg had always remained optimistic, throughout anything, and Grissom could not take that last piece of the young CSI's innocence away from him.

"Alright, Greg" Grissom resided. Greg sat back in his chair and sighed in relief. "But I'm putting somebody else on the case with you"

"Fine, I'll take it" Greg said with a thankful smile. He would put up with anything, just so long as he could get Jacob justice.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Nick entered. He seemed surprised by the presence of the others in Grissom's office. "I, erm, finished my case" he said stepping forward and placing a file on Grissom's desk. "It was the jealous ex, no surprise" he said plainly.

"Good, so now you can help Greg on his case" Grissom informed him. He was surprised that neither CSI looked particularly pleased about this. Grissom frowned, what was going on between these two?

"Sure thing boss" Nick said all the same.

Greg gave Grissom a small smile before heading to leave the room, not even saying a word to Nick as he walked passed. The Texan soon followed him.

"So, are you going to tell me about this case?" Nick asked. He wondered when things had become so awkward between him and Greg. It shouldn't be this way between best friends.

"Jacob Mackenzie, twenty year old burn victim." Greg informed him.

Nick was surprised that Grissom would let Greg take a burn victim case. This made him worry a little about his friend and how he was coping. Nick just wished Greg would accept he was a good CSI and not feel the need to take difficult cases to prove himself.

Greg handed the older CSI a file full of the photos he'd taken of Jacob. As Nick flicked through them his eyes grew wider and wider. _Poor kid_, he thought to himself with a sigh as he looked at Jacob's distorted form. Greg went on to explain about the evidence he had found at Mathew Briggs' house and that Jacob wasn't talking at the moment.

"Nick, just one thing" Greg said stopping and looking at his older friend. "You're here to work with me, not babysit me, okay? I'm taking the lead" Nick was shocked. He didn't think he'd ever heard such assertion in Greg's voice, such bluntness in his tone.

"Greg, you are only a level one…" Nick reminded him gently but Greg just looked at him with a raised eyebrow "But hey what does that have to do with anything?" he said with a nervous laugh. Since when did Greg make him nervous?

"Hmm" Greg said with a smirk before turning and continuing to walk down the hall.

"So, what's your next move?" Nick asked as he caught up.

"We're gunna get the results from Hodges then I'm going home to rest for a couple of hours so I can go see Jacob later" Greg informed him. "You should come too. You have a… _way_ with people" he said with a small smile. It was the first time Nick had seen him do so in a long time and it was the first sense of normal between them.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked with a confused smile.

"I mean you can get anyone to talk. Whether it's scaring the suspects or consoling the victims… everyone knows you're a big softy really Nick" Greg said giving the older man's shoulder a light nudge. "People will open up to you easy"

"Yeah, yeah" Nick laughed.

It was true he guessed. It was definitely between him and Sara over who could get people to talk the best. However, usually it was Sara who went for the bad cop tactic with suspects and Nick who went for good cop with the victims. But then Nick stopped as he thought of something.

"If that's true then why can't _you_ open up to me?"

Greg froze. He turned and looked at Nick. "I don't know what you're talking about" he mumbled before continuing to walk towards Hodges' lab. Nick sighed, it seemed that second of their friendship being back to normal was over.

The Texan caught up with Greg again and grabbed his arm, pulling him round "Greg you know damn well what I'm talking about!" Nick said getting frustrated now "Ever since I…. since you guys… you can barely stand to be near me anymore! It's awkward between us" Greg's eyes grew sad as he looked at his friend. Nick took a breath to calm himself and let of go of the younger man's arm "What's going on Greggo?" he asked with similarly sad eyes.

"Nick, I…"

Greg almost told him. He almost told Nick how he had felt when he was watching his friend cry out in fear as he squirmed around in the box. He almost told Nick about the attacks he kept having, and that he was scared and needed help. But he couldn't, he couldn't burden Nick with his own problems right now.

"Greg!" someone called from down the hall. Both CSI's turned to see Hodges waving frantically out the doorway of his lab. Greg smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dropping this" Nick mumbled as the pair made their way over to Hodges. He wasn't sure of Greg had heard him or not.

"You got my results?" Greg asked as they filed into the Trace lab.

"Yes I do" Hodges said as he handed Greg a file with a triumphant smile "The yellowish liquid you found is Bacardi 151 Rum. It's 151 proof and 75.5 percent alcohol per volume."

"Is it flammable?" Greg asked.

"Yes, liquor that's over 50 percent alcohol, or over 100 proof, has a flash point of about 80 degrees, so it ignites easily." Hodges explained.

"Alright, thanks H" Greg said clapping the lab tech on the back and leaving the room.

"So we know the substance used to burn Jacob" Nick said.

"It appears so" Greg replied "I just hope Mandy can pull some prints off the lighter"

The two then went to the locker room to get ready to go home. After a minute of silence Nick finally spoke.

"So, since when were you so pally with Hodges?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I patted the guy on the back, Nick" Greg said with a confused look. He smiled a little then "Not jealous are you?"

"No of course not" Nick said with a laugh.

It was a bit of a lie though. Greg and Hodges never really got on and they use to fight _all_ the time. It was strange how now the young CSI seemed closer to the lab tech than he did Nick. It was strange how Nick and Greg's friendship seemed to be switching so quickly between joking and hostility.

"Catch you later man" Greg said with a small smile in Nick's direction before he left the room.

Nick gave a sad sigh as he closed his locker and rested his head against it "What's going on Greggo?" he whispered to himself once more.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Step

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind feedback, it makes me so happy as usual :) I am working on another story with the current team (angsty stuff) so watch out for that in the future. **

**My rant this week, when will CSI:NY start in the UK XD !? I'm sad it's the last season but this hopefully means the season will be the best.**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Step**

Greg went home and straight to his bedroom. He knew he should probably try and eat something, but he'd been feeling a bit sick to his stomach all day and didn't feel up too much. The young CSI changed into some sweats and an old t-shirt before clambering into his bed.

He couldn't sleep despite feeling tired. He knew he wouldn't. The young man lay on his back and rubbed the area around his heart. What if something was wrong? His family didn't have a history of heart disease… it couldn't be that. It only ever happened when he thought back to that day… the day of the explosion. He'd get hot all of a sudden and start sweating as his heart started pounding. He'd zone out and start shaking, feel dizzy and sick. His breathing would hitch and he'd feel like he was choking… just waiting to pass out.

It was only after Greg finished listing the symptoms in his head, that he realised they were actually happening to him again. He'd been thinking about it way too much. The young man quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom only just reaching the toilet before he was vomiting again. He successfully emptied his stomach and then stayed dry heaving for ten minutes. There was a trickle of sweat running down his back which made the phantom pains come back again and sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. Eventually he pulled away and wiped his mouth with a shaking hand, not even daring to drink some water in case it upset his stomach again.

Greg stumbled back to his bed and lay down, burying himself deep in the cool sheets. The darkness eventually started to consume him. But he wouldn't be sure if it was because he was falling asleep or fainting.

* * *

There was a dull buzzing noise in his left ear. Greg swatted his arm near the side of his head trying to get rid of it and nearly slapped himself in the face in the process. He growled a little like a dog warding off a stranger, he'd wanted to sleep for a little longer. He rolled onto his side and rubbed his eyes before looking at the alarm clock. The CSI sighed. It had only been 3 hours since he'd fallen asleep.

It finally occurred to him that it was his mobile vibrating on the bedside table which was making the buzzing noise. He clumsily reached out for it and placed it to his ear.

"Sanders" he said quietly, still only feeling half conscious. But as the person on the other end of the phone spoke, Greg's eyes grew wider. He jumped out bed and started rushing around his room finding clothes as he kept listening "Alright thanks I'll be right there" he said and hung up before instantly dialling Nick's number. Greg rested the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled on his shirt "Nick!" he exclaimed as soon as the older man answered, not even giving him chance to talk "I just got a call from the hospital. Jacob's gone missing."

* * *

Greg drove the hospital as soon as he could, asking Nick to meet him there. Horrible things were going through the young CSI's mind. _What if they found out he wasn't dead and came back for him?_ Was the main theory, and as he thought about this Greg subconsciously put his foot further down on the gas pedal. The CSI quickly parked the car and ran to the building.

"CSI Sanders, LVPD" He said flashing his ID badge to the woman at the reception desk. "I just got a phone call saying one of your patients I'm investigating was missing."

"Oh yes, your colleague has already arrived. He's in Jacob's room" the woman explained with a worried frown.

"Alright, thanks" Greg said a little breathlessly before he started jogging to Jacob's room. He arrived to find Nick checking over Jacob's bed sheets with a UV light to see if there were any signs of a struggle. "You find anything?" Greg asked as he skidded to a halt in the door way.

"Not much. I got a smashed mirror here" Nick said picking the small piece of glass up off the bedside table "but there's no blood on it"

"Okay, well you keep looking and I'm gunna call UNLV, see if he's turned up there" Greg instructed. Nick nodded in understanding.

Greg headed into the corridor and pulled out his phone, pacing up and down nervously as he did so. _No, calm down! _His head was screaming _Now is _not _the time to freak out again!_ As he was pacing, Greg reached the fire exit door which was slightly ajar. He looked at his curiously and took hold of the door handle and opening if fully.

"Excuse me!" he called to an elderly male doctor. The man came over and smiled. "Is there any reason this door should be open?" Greg asked.

"No, I don't think so" the elderly doctor replied "we haven't had a fire drill today… and I don't know of anything on the roof that needs fixing" he stated.

"The roof?!" Greg exclaimed incredulously as another awful thought struck him "It leads to the roof?!" with that the CSI left the old confused doctor and started to run up the stairs as fast as he could.

Greg didn't notice the severe ache in his legs as the adrenaline pumping through his body kept him going. The thought of Jacob doing something stupid and impulsive flashed through the CSI's mind; Greg just hoped he was wrong.

He reached the top and found the door wide open. Greg ran through and scanned the roof. It was really windy in the morning air and Greg had to cover his eyes to block the blazing sunrise. When the CSI finally spotted a small figure stood on the far corner of the roof, he froze. The image terrified him. He wanted to call out, but decided this was a bad idea in case Jacob got startled and fell…

Greg cautiously made his way over and stood just beside the young man. He looked over the edge and immediately felt dizzy. The CSI felt himself tip forward just a little, but he soon grew wary and immediately stumbled back a few paces.

"Jacob" Greg said quietly.

Jacob turned to show he had acknowledged Greg's presence but then turned to looking straight ahead. The young man had gone through his surgery now, which had left his skin scarred and wrinkled. His eye appeared to be unfixable. His toes were dangerously close to the edge of the building, Greg noted, but the worst thing was he didn't look scared at all.

* * *

Nick sighed as he turned off the light and looked around once more with his hands on his hips. The kid obviously meant a lot to Greg and the older CSI wished he could have been more help, but there was nothing really in the room to suggest that Jacob had been kidnapped.

Deciding to go and talk to Greg to see if he'd discovered anything useful, Nick headed out into the corridor. He looked up and down, but couldn't see the younger CSI anywhere. Nick frowned, he was sure Greg wouldn't go anywhere without telling him first.

Nick headed towards the reception area, asking people along the way if anyone had seen the sandy haired CSI, but they all said no. Eventually the Texan pulled out his phone, and failing to get a signal inside, headed outside to the parking lot.

Nick pressed dial for Greg's number once he found a signal and turned back round to face the hospital and looked up. The CSI nearly dropped his phone. His mouth fell slightly agape as he looked in awe at his best friend stood dangerously close to the edge of the roof, along with a kid he could only assume to be Jacob. He swore he saw Greg stumble a little and the older CSI felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat.

"Greg!" he called as if the younger man would hear him, before bolting back into the building.

_How the hell could he do something so dangerous!?_

* * *

"Jacob I know you don't really want to do this" Greg had to call above the wind. "I'm not going to lie; it'll be hard okay, really hard. But it'll get better in the end I promise."

Jacob turned to look at the CSI once more. In his still working eye there were tears fighting to fall. _How do you know?_ That's what Jacob was asking; Greg could tell _how do you know that's true?_

"Okay, listen. Something happened to me a couple of years ago. Something that scared me to my very core and I thought nothing would ever be okay again." Greg said as he thought back to the fateful day. "My lab exploded, and I got _really _badly hurt." Jacob's face turned to one of shock as Greg continued to tell his story "and I got really badly burned, on my back and now I have these scars" Greg said as he traced a hand across one of them under his shirt. "I felt so abnormal and alone… but I wasn't and I'm not. I know it's different because I can hide my scars away… but that doesn't make it any less hard for _me. _So I understand okay, I do. Please just don't give up like this, let me be there for you. Work with me and help me punish the people who did this to you, don't punish yourself"

Jacob looked Greg up and down as if checking he was for real, making sure he_ really_ trusted the CSI.

"I'm scared" It was small, barely audible, but for the first time Jacob had spoken. His voice was hoarse from lack of use, but that didn't hide the amount of sadness and emotion within it.

Greg couldn't help but allow a small smile at the fact he'd finally managed to gain Jacob's trust "I know you are, but I'm here for you" the CSI put a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder "And talking to me was the first big step" he said with and encouraging smile and Jacob tried to smile back.

Greg gently began to lead Jacob away from the edge and the young man obliged. The CSI smiled in relief and gently wrapping a supportive arm around Jacob's shoulders led him back down towards the door.

* * *

**Thought I'd keep the ending of this chapter relatively happy since I may have a cliff-hanger in mind for the next one ;) x **


	6. Chapter 5: Sick of It

**A/N: Heyy guys! It's been a while, sorry about that. Thank you so much for the great feedback so far! 'Last Woman Standing' aired this week in the UK and I think I nearly had a heart attack during the last 5 minutes XD Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Summer holidays are nearly here! ^_^ Beware for possible OCCness  
**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sick of It **

Nick was nearly at the top of the stairs when he bumped into Greg and Jacob.

"Oh thank God" the Texan said breathlessly as he leant against the banister.

"Hey, you okay man?" Greg asked his friend.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Nick countered.

"We're feeling a little better now, right Jacob?" Greg said giving the younger man's shoulder a supportive squeeze and Jacob hung his head, refusing to look at Nick. "Come on Jacob; let's get you back, your doctor's worried."

With that the three of them headed back down the stairs and to Jacob's room. Some nurses helped the young man settle back down whilst Greg and Nick explained everything to Jacob's doctor.

"Well that is frightening, I'm so glad you found him. Poor kid" she said looking in Jacob's room with a deep sigh. It hadn't ever really occurred to Greg that doctors may get as emotionally attached to their patients as CSI's did to victims. "I think… I think it's best I put him on suicide watch, just to be on the safe side" she said regrettably. "Thank you guys" she added with a smile before going in to check on Jacob.

Greg gave a shuddery sigh and looked away, that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Nick gave his friend a sympathetic smile and rubbed his back supportively "you did good man" he told Greg, but the younger man just tensed at his touch and pulled Nick's hand away. The older CSI frowned, Greg couldn't be mad at him again, surely?

"Thanks Nick" Greg said with a small smile which slightly eased Nick's worry. "But it just doesn't feel that way"

"Greg, you just talked the kid out of suicide and put yourself in potential danger to do it. If that doesn't prove that you're a good man then I don't know what does" Nick said with an encouraging smile. Greg smiled back. "Just erm… don't do it again. You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Why Nick, I didn't know you cared" Greg said teasingly.

"Of course I do bud, you're my little brother"

Instead of smiling at this though Greg felt guilty. He wanted to tell Nick about what he'd been going through the past few days. In telling Jacob about it, Greg had managed to get a lot off his chest, talking about it brought back a certain degree of acceptance. And, he'd told Jacob about the scars, something he hadn't told anyone about before.

Greg opened his mouth to say something, but just like last time, fate struck again as Nick's phone rang. The older CSI didn't seem to notice that Greg wanted to say anything, as he pulled his phone out his back pocket to answer it.

"Oh hey Grissom" Nick said and walked off to take the call.

Whilst he did so Greg we back into Jacob's room.

"Hey Jacob, you ready to tell me what happened yet?" Greg asked gently.

"Not just yet" Jacob said quietly. He had quite a light voice, with a clear Nebraskan accent. "I'll call you though… when I am"

"Alright" Greg said placing a gentle hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything Mister Sanders" the young man said. "I don't know what I've had done if you didn't show up…and thanks for the help you're giving me."

"You're welcome. And please, call me Greg" the CSI insisted.

"Alright, then you can call me Jake" the student said with a small smile.

Greg smiled back "We'll I gotta get going but I'll come back for later visiting hours, but if you're ready to talk before that just call me."

"Sure, thanks Greg" Jacob replied and the CSI left the room.

Greg actually had a smile on his face for what felt like the first time in days. He was really pleased with the progress he'd made with Jacob, and how the young man seemed to be developing. He had finally managed to gain the young man's trust and that meant a lot.

Greg rounded the corner where he saw Nick still on the phone.

"Yeah… yeah I know Griss but, I just don't think this was a good idea" he heard the Texan say. Greg's smile turned into a frown as he hung back to listen to the conversation "I just don't think it's healthy for him…I mean he could have fallen! ... Yes I _know _he's capable but… I don't know, from what I've seen, he's taking it far too well if you ask me… I think he's hiding something…. Alright, I'll talk to you back at the lab" and with that the Texan hung up the phone. He turned to see Greg, and the young man looked furious.

"How dare you!" Greg yelled making a nearby patient jump. The younger CSI approached "Nick, I told you, you weren't here to babysit. I trusted you!"

"Greg I just…I'm worried about you man!" Nick defended.

"Well you don't need to be! I can't believe that you would try and talk Grissom out of letting me investigating this case, after everything I said" Greg's voice grew quiet as tears swam in his eyes, and it hurt Nick to see the betrayal in Greg's eyes and hear it in his voice. "Why can't you trust me to do this? Don't you think that being the new CSI means my self-esteem is low enough already, that I'm scared to let you down!?"

"Look Greg, you know I don't think that at all, of course I trust you! But earlier in the lab you were going to tell me something and I can see something is wrong with you!"

Greg sighed and cleared his throat "Well I'm sorry Nick, but maybe this proves that _I _can't trust _you_ anymore" and with that he walked past the older CSI, knocking his shoulder as he did so.

"Greggo!" Nick called after him but the younger man just kept on walking.

He felt really guilty and hurt that he'd pushed Greg even further away when all he wanted to do was try and fix their friendship, make everything the way it used to be. _Because that worked out_, _nice going Nick. _The Texan thought at he slammed his palm against the wall in frustration. He would find out what was going with Greg, and do anything to fix this.

* * *

Greg was fuming by the time he got back to his car. He slammed the door shut and drove off with his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. How could Nick do this? In fact how could Nick, Sofia _and _Grissom all do this?! Why had half his friends suddenly turned against him? Were Warrick, Catherine and Sara plotting something too!?

He knew he shouldn't have been so stupid as to think he could cut it as a CSI. He_ knew_ they wouldn't be able to stop seeing him as a lab tech, little, _baby _lab tech. He thought they would finally start taking his opinion seriously, start to see that…that he was_ smart_ God damn it! He knew he might have made that hard to believe in the past but he had a degree from Stanford for God sake! No, no matter what Greg Sanders did he was always going to feel like the insufferable, annoying kid.

Greg knew he shouldn't be angry really. How could he be after all the support they had all given him during his training stage? He couldn't have asked for a better group of mentors, and he couldn't thank Grissom enough for giving him a second chance. Grissom _must _believe in him… mustn't he? Or else he wouldn't have given that second chance… But that was the problem. Greg had made a stupid mistake, and it's always the mistakes which get remembered over the positive accomplishments.

He was mad at himself… _that _was the problem. Greg knew he wasn't handling this well; obviously not otherwise he wouldn't have started to get ill again. He felt weak, and useless. CSI's had to face anything and everything; he couldn't wuss out like this. Greg had to do this case, not only for Jacob's sake, but to prove he was worthy of being a CSI, that he was capable. Although right now Greg wasn't sure if he was trying to prove this to himself or the others.

Greg wouldn't say anything though, he wouldn't tell the others how he felt. The scars, both physical and mental, from Nick's ordeal were still fresh. The young CSI thought the others needed to put their attention into Nick and how he was getting on, not Greg just because he was the newbie. He guessed that was part of why he'd been so distant with the older CSI recently… because the young CSI knew Nick would only worry about Greg and not himself, it was just more stress the Texan didn't need.

Greg felt tears in his eyes as he continued to drive. He'd never felt so distant to the team in all the time he'd known them. Especially Nick, not even after the explosion…

* * *

_It was Greg's first day back at the lab after going home from the hospital. He wasn't really happy about it though. Firstly, because he would have to face his old lab again and secondly, he'd have to face Nick…the Texan was the only member of the team who hadn't visited Greg in hospital and it had hurt the young lab tech. He thought they were closer than that, but he guessed not. _

_Greg didn't see Nick all of that day. The young man wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid or Nick was actually avoiding him on purpose. Warrick came by late in the evening with some evidence for a case he'd been working with Nick. _

"_Hey Greggo, how you doing?" Warrick asked with a smile. _

"_Not bad" Greg lied with a nervous smile. "You got something for me?"_

"_Yeah, Nick and I have this apparent suicide, but we found some skin epitheliums under our dead guys fingernails" Warrick explained as he handed over the sample. _

"_So erm… where is Nick?" Greg tried to sound casual as he asked. _

"_Oh he's…" Warrick's mouth moved but no words came out. Greg sighed unhappily "He's, in autopsy" the older CSI finally settled on._

_But Greg knew this was a lie, and he could see Warrick knew he knew that too. Warrick didn't say anything else, just gave Greg a sympathetic smile and a pat on the back before he left. Greg had had to hold back the whimper after the strong tap on the back as he was still feeling sensitive. After that, was when his hands started shaking. And that was the first night he had an attack._

* * *

Greg was back at the lab as he parked his car in the parking garage. He walked through the hall and paused to look at the DNA lab. Two female technicians walked in front of him, they were whispering to each other.

"Why does he even bother?" one of them said. Greg frowned and shook his head. He was imagining things.

"I don't know, but he's such a wuss about it" he thought the other one replied.

Greg turned and quickly started to walk towards the bathroom. He didn't watch where he was going and ended up bumping into a cop.

"Oh, sorry man" the man said, but what Greg heard was _"Oh, it's the CSI wannabe"_

Greg hurried on past the man. His breathing was hitching and he was getting that sick, dizzy feeling again. _No not here, not now! _He screamed in his mind. Everyone he passed had something to say.

_Loser….freak… what a weakling… _

Greg got to the bathroom and practically fell into the cubicle. He didn't even know what the hell he was going to throw up anymore; he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and already thrown up twice since. And then he started retching as his heart was pounding and his back started hurting.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" a voice Greg recognised asked. It was Warrick.

The young man managed to get himself under control as he sat back against the wall and hugged himself with shaking arms and sniffing to try and hold back his frightened tears.

"Y-yeah" Greg stuttered "Yeah 'm fine"

"Greg?" Greg saw the shadow of his friends feet beneath the door "Well you sure as hell didn't sound fine "Warrick said. "Can I come in?" he didn't even wait for an answer just opened the door as he was too concerned for his young friend.

Warrick was shocked at the sight of Greg huddled in on himself as he curled up against the wall. He looked up at Warrick with wide and terrified eyes. The older CSI noted how Greg was sweating and his breathing was funny.

"Whoa Greg" Warrick mumbled as he squatted down in front of the young man. "What's wrong?"

"C-can you, can you t-take me to the hos-hospital?" Greg stuttered. He couldn't do this anymore.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Warrick said as he helped Greg to his feet, and draped one of Greg's arms around his shoulder for support.

"Th-thanks" Greg practically whispered.

But then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6: Conversations

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've been working on my other story. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, follows and reading, you really are the best! Don't really have much else to say up here…so on with the story!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Conversations **

"Greg!" Warrick exclaimed as he dropped slightly due to Greg's now dead weight, although there wasn't much of it. He fell to his knees and rest Greg against his chest, tapping the young man's cheek lightly "Come on kid, don't do this" Warrick pleaded. He checked Greg's pulse, it was going really fast.

"Mmm" Greg moaned as his head lolled to one side and his eyes slowly fluttered open "Wh-what…" he mumbled.

"You blacked out on me for a sec there buddy" Warrick explained with a bit of a relieved smile. "Greg, what's wrong with you? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No…" Greg said quietly. He didn't remember asking Warrick to take him to the hospital before "No, I'll just…" he tried to get up, Warrick helping him. Greg stood on his own two feet for about three seconds before he stumbled back into Warrick for support.

"You're going to the hospital" Warrick said sternly.

"No, Warrick I don't…"

"Don't argue with me Sanders" Warrick said raising an eyebrow "Now, are you going to walk to the car or do I have to carry you? You can hardly stand!"

"Well…" Greg started as he tried to think of how to talk his way out of it.

"Carrying it is"

"What? No!" Greg said his eyes going wide. "Warrick don't you dare…Warrick!" he exclaimed as the stronger man lifted him into his arms, Wrapping one arm around Greg's back and the other under his knees.

"God Greg, put on a few pounds" Warrick scolded as made his way out the restroom.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as she was heading into the woman's restroom. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her.

"I found Greg hurling up his guts in the bathroom and naturally he's being stubborn about going to hospital, so I've had to take extreme measures to get him there" Warrick explained.

"Warrick, put me down, _now_" Greg said flatly, but he didn't have the energy to fight and he was feeling highly embarrassed.

"Alright!" Warrick conceded "Just don't be so stubborn about it" he let Greg stand up but still kept the arm around his shoulder for support.

"Honey, what happened?" Catherine asked now with deep concern. She approached Greg and cupped one of his pale cheeks in her hand before placing a palm on his forehead like a fussy mother "You seem a little warm" she said grabbing Greg's wrist "And your heart's going like crazy!"

"I… I just threw up okay" Greg tried to reassure her, although it didn't really help. "I've just been feeling a little funny all day, must have been something I ate. I feel better now, honest" he lied. He knew it was much more.

"I don't care; Warrick is taking you to the hospital." Catherine said firmly as she placed her hands on her hips.

Greg rolled his eyes but decided this was a bad idea as it made his head spin worse "Yes _Mom_"

Catherine chuckled "Get him out of here Warrick" she said tapping the taller man on the arm as she walked passed "And keep me informed!"

"The Queen has spoken" Warrick said with a shrug "Now let's go before she releases the hounds" Greg couldn't help but let out a weak laugh at this as Warrick helped him out to the parking garage.

* * *

Nick was back at the hospital still. The Texan really hadn't found the will to leave after having the argument with Greg. He was sat on a bench outside, leant forward with his elbows on his knees and his head buried in his hands. Where had it all gone wrong? When had Greg become so confrontational and distant? All Nick had wanted over the past couple of months was his little brother's support. He'd gotten it at first, but then recently, with this case, Greg didn't seem to want to even know Nick anymore.

"Nick, right?" a quiet voice said from beside the Texan. The CSI looked up with heavy eyes to see Jacob. "Or is that Mister Stokes to me?" the student asked with a wary smile.

"No, Nick is good" the CSI replied and then moved along so Jacob could sit next to him.

"I couldn't help but over hear your argument with Greg" Jacob said, cautious of the fact it was probably a delicate matter.

Nick scoffed "I think nearly the whole hospital did"

"You know, talking from a photographer's point of view, you always have to look at the world in a different light." Jacob said. Nick frowned, wondering where the kid was going with this. "And I know that from now on, the world is going to see me in a completely different light forever, and I'm going to have to try and accept that."

"I know man, I'm really sorry about what happened to you" Nick said sincerely and Jacob gave him a thankful smile.

"Maybe it's time you tried to see Greg in a different light" Jacob said. "Maybe, you should ask him why the light around him seems to be so faint nowadays. Maybe Greg's scared that if you see him in that new light, you won't want to be his friend anymore. But, just like with a camera, you have to take the shot before the light completely goes out."

Nick pondered this for a moment and gave the student a quizzical look. This analogy did seem to make some sense. "How old are you again?" he asked with a small smile.

Jacob smirked "Twenty" he replied.

"You are wise beyond your year's kid" Nick told him "Just like Greg" he added quietly.

"Thanks. But it took Greg a while to push me into trusting him. To show me he would support me. But I let him in because I could see that he genuinely cared, and he's a good person. After being hurt like this…he's the friend I needed."

"Yeah" Nick agreed "They don't get much kinder and understanding than Greggo"

"I'm not at all saying this is true but…maybe there's a reason why Greg feels he can't open up to you, …why he feels you won't support him" Jacob said a little apprehensively.

"Well, that's exactly what I think, but I couldn't tell you for the life of me what that reason was" Nick said, feeling completely despaired.

"Just sit down and talk to him, reassure him there's no worries and you'll be there. That's what Greg did for me. And well…that's all I can say" Jacob said with a shrug.

Nick smiled gratefully and gently tapped Jacob on the back, luckily the side with no burns. "You're a good guy Jacob, and we'll find the people who hurt you and punish them severely."

"I know…but it just doesn't seem justice enough. It's not going to give me my face back, or the sight in my eye. People won't stop judging me" the young man was getting deeply upset again as he looked away from the CSI and sniffed.

"It will be tough at first but… you're going to have a _life_ Jacob. You're going to be a photographer and do what you want to do! This bastard won't when he's behind bars." Nick reassured him. "Greg said he'd support you and so will I. I don't care if it gets me in trouble"

"Thanks Nick" the student said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey man. Any place, any time, you call me, I'll talk it through with you" Nick said.

Jacob smiled "And that's exactly what you should tell Greg."

* * *

Warrick had finally managed to get Greg into the car after much argument. Greg closed his eyes and rest his forehead against the cool glass window trying to sooth his headache. Warrick would keep looking over at the young man with deep concern.

"Greg, you still with me buddy?" the older CSI asked after Greg hadn't moved for 10 minutes.

"Mmm" Greg weakly mumbled in response.

"We're almost there alright. You want me to call someone…Nick?"

"No" Greg said sharply, seeming more awake.

Warrick frowned "Why not?"

"He doesn't care" Greg mumbled. Warrick swore there was a slight catch in the younger man's throat. "We had a fight earlier…he tried to get me in trouble with Grissom…he doesn't trust me to do a good job"

"What? Of course he does!" Warrick said sounding more than a little shocked "He's _so_ proud of you man. We all are."

"Whatever, Nick has his own problems now anyways. He shouldn't have to deal with mine too" Greg said, his voice distorted with sadness.

"So you think Nick's not going to care that you're ill because he's more concerned with himself?" Warrick asked.

"No that's not what I meant, Nick's not selfish" Greg said sternly. "I meant _I'm _more concerned about _him_, than _I_ am about _myself_. If I'm ill, it'll probably go away after a while, but the memories of what happened to Nick…they're going to be with him forever."

"And those scars on your back aren't?" Warrick asked, being the only CSI who knew. Greg had forgotten this fact for the moment, and was surprised the older CSI had brought it up. "I'm just saying, you and Nick have both been through something traumatic that's going to leave a long lasting effect, and that's not something that the rest of us can easily understand. We've all been there for Nick these past months and I know how grateful he is. And I know this case with the burn victim must be hard for you but…you're both just so stubborn! Just open up to each other will ya? That's all you really want. I know you think you're helping by not telling Nick your problems, but really you're just pushing him further away"

"Warrick I…"

"Don't make me lock you in a room together until you sort this out" Warrick threatened.

"Alright fine! I'll talk to him" Greg conceded.

He had to admit it did seem like a bit of a stupid thing to fall out over. Nick was his best friend damn it, his big brother, and he always would be. He just wanted to protect Greg, and the young man just had to accept that and let him. He liked Nick having his back, and he would always have Nick's in return. Greg had to admit he'd been acting way more sensitively than normal, so he just hoped Nick would accept his apology now and listen.

"Thanks for the pep talk, I didn't know you were down with all this sensitive stuff" Greg teased.

Warrick shrugged "Neither did I. Nick's always been better at this stuff…guess I picked up a thing or two off him" Greg smiled softly in agreement. Nick was always a source of comfort for him.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Warrick…do you think I'm ill?" Greg asked worriedly "Like, _really_ ill? I haven't been too good for the past couple of days…. And it's not the first time. I keep having chest pains, and if I don't stop chucking up I'm going so starve to death anyways…"

"Greggo it's probably just stress, you just have to take better care of yourself" Warrick said sternly. "You'll be fine" he said patting the younger man's knee "I promise."

* * *

A doctor had come to take Jacob back to his room, saying the student needed to get some rest. Jacob had reassured Nick his parents were on their way, flying over from Australia where they lived. Nick was about to make his way back to the lab, when he spotted Warrick pull into the hospital parking lot.

"Warrick?" Nick called over, wondering what his friend was doing there.

"Oh, hey man" Warrick replied as went round to open the passenger side door. Greg practically fell out and into the older man's arms, he still felt weak on his feet.

"Whoa, is he okay?" Nick asked concernedly as he went round to support Greg so Warrick could close the door.

"I'm fine" Greg replied, although for some reason he seemed a little out a breath. "Or at least, I will be"

"What's wrong with you man?" Nick asked feeling extremely worried as he brushed a few strands of hair away from Greg's sweaty forehead.

"We're not sure yet. I found him puking in the restroom and then he blacked out on me for a few minutes" Warrick explained. "Listen, I'm supposed to be meeting Sara at a crime scene, can you take him and keep me informed?" he asked Nick.

"Yeah, sure thing" Nick said.

He turned to take Greg into the hospital whilst Warrick drove away.

"Nick, I just… I need to say I'm sorry" Greg said weakly.

"Ssh, save your energy buddy. I'm sorry too, but we'll talk later okay? Right now, we just need to make sure you're alright"

"Okay" Greg replied meekly as he buried his head in Nick's shoulder and clung to his shirt, just happy to be back in his older brother's protective hold.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Nick reassured him as he pulled his little brother close still, and wondering how he could have almost let go.


	8. Chapter 7: Diagnosis

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while so that's why I'm posting on both my stories on the same day to say sorry :S Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and for still alerting, favouriting and reading in general. I am not training to be a doctor as established, so I've had to rely on the internet for medical info in this chapter, so sorry if any of it is wrong. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Diagnosis **

"Greg Sanders" A nurse finally called into the waiting room, summoning Greg into the unknown.

Both Greg and Nick stood up, but the younger CSI placed a hand on his friends arm. "Nick, just please stay here, okay"

"But, Greg…" Nick started to protest. The deep concern was evident in the Texan's eyes.

"It'll be alright" Greg reassured him "I really appreciate the help so far but…. I just need to do this next part on my own"

"Well…if you're sure" Nick said, still feeling a little hesitant. "But I'll be waiting right here if you need me"

"Thanks" Greg said with a small smile before following the doctor into the room.

The young CSI seemed to have calmed considerably since Nick had practically dragged his weak and shaking friend into the hospital room. Nick had lowered them into some chairs and then sat rubbing his young friends back in soothing circles, to try and ease Greg's fragmented breathing. The whole waiting process had made Nick feel very nervous; he'd never seen Greg like that before. Smiling, happy, bouncy Greg, losing control of his own body and being in very visible pain…so much undeserved pain.

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he took a seat once more, ready to be there for Greg, he wouldn't let his little brother push him out this time. The Texan couldn't help but wonder if Greg's sudden health scare was his own fault. Maybe if he'd have asked the younger man earlier what was wrong, back in the lab, then they wouldn't be here right now and Greg wouldn't be so stressed. At least, Nick hoped that was all it was, just stress. Far too much stress for someone as young and new to their job as Greg. Nick vowed to himself there and then he would keep a better eye on the younger CSI.

_Why did he not want me to come with him? _The Texan couldn't help but wonder as he nervously bobbed his left leg up and down and held a shaky fist to his mouth. _Is he embarrassed?_ _Does he think I'll judge him? I wouldn't care? Does he think it's something serious and he wants to try and hide it from me? _Nick knew that Greg had none of these things to worry about, because Nick would be there for the younger man no matter what.

"You'll be okay, Greggo" Nick whispered to himself "You'll be okay"

* * *

"Mister Sanders" the doctor greeted him at the door. Greg gave a wary smile "Please, take a seat" he said indicating to the examination table, and Greg did as he was told. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've erm… I think I've been having frequent panic attacks over the past couple of days" Greg said quietly.

"Okay, can you describe the symptoms for me?" the doctor said taking out a form and pen.

"Yeah, I start breathing heavy and shaking. I shiver like I'm cold even though it's hot and I start to sweat. I feel like I can't breathe and I start to hyperventilate because I think I'm losing control. Then I get a headache and it makes my mind go fuzzy, and then I get these sharp chest pains…sometimes they feel like fire. And then sometimes I get sick… and I can't eat or sleep either. "Greg had never really said his symptoms out loud before, and now he had, it seemed like a pretty long and terrifying list.

"Have you ever lost consciousness?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I'd say…about three times"

"Has this happened before, or is it just recently?"

"No, it started about two years ago, and it's been on and off ever since. Sometimes it could go three months in between, sometimes three days"

"Right…is it possible that something maybe happened to you about two years ago which could trigger these attacks?"

"Yes, I was a lab technician at the crime lab back then and my lab…" Greg gulped and gave a shuddery sigh as he closed his eyes. He started shaking again as he thought back to the day and he clutched the edge of the table for support "My lab blew up" he said with a shuddery breath. "I...still smell burning…these scars…it hurt" the CSI said with a broken voice, he sounded like a lost little boy.

"Well Mister Sanders, I think it's pretty clear from your reaction this is the root cause of your attacks. You have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder"

"Don't people who have just come back from war get that?" Greg deadpanned. The thought made him feel weak, for getting ill over something so significant in comparison to being in battle.

"Yes, but anyone who has had a bad experience in their life which has caused them fear and hurt could be liable to it" the doctor explained. "But, judging by what you've described to me, I'd say your case has developed in Panic Disorder, which is why you get chest pains."

"Is there…is there anything you can do to make it stop?" Greg asked in a small voice. _Please make it stop. _The CSI didn't want to feel this way anymore, so pathetic and scared.

"There is no cure for this, but there are treatment drugs I can give you. I'm going to put you on a course of Anti-Depressants and Benzodiazepines. Now, the Anti-Depressants don't at all mean you're depressed, but they take away some of the more stressing symptoms. They take several weeks to have effect though, so you must take them consistently. Benzodiazepines should be taken during a panic attack to gain quick relief. However, I warn you they are highly addictive and you may have some withdrawal symptoms, but nothing we can't handle."

"Right erm…okay" Greg said running a hand down his face to try and take this all in "Thanks"

"No problem. Here is your prescription form, just take it to the pharmacy and they'll sort you out. I may also suggest psychiatric help if you would be wiling as well as taking it easy at home and work, which I'm sure you'll be happy to hear! Now, do you have any more questions?"

"Erm yeah… these panic attack, chest pains things…is it possible for them to end in a heart attack?" Greg asked nervously.

The doctor sighed "It's not a common outcome…but it's not completely unheard of. So to answer honestly yes, there may be a slight risk."

* * *

_How long has it been?_ Nick thought as he helplessly looked back at the clock. _10 minutes? 1 hour? Surely the longer it takes the worse it is. _Nick growled in frustration and rapped his knuckles against his head, reminding himself not to be so pessimistic.

Eventually, Greg came out of the examination room with a weary smile on his face. Nick jumped up to greet him.

"So, how'd it go?" The anxious Texan asked.

"Fine, I'm going to be fine" the younger man said in a tone which was hard to read.

"What…that's it?" Nick asked as they walked back down the corridor "So about an hour ago you collapsed and now you're just fine?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to disappoint you Nick" Greg said sarcastically "I know you wanted me to be on my death bed…"

"No, I'd never want that" Nick said sounding a little hurt. "It's just…I'm sorry I can't believe that you're _okay_, quick as that."

"Well I am… or at least I will be" Greg tried to reassure him.

"G, please I'm _sick_ of you hiding stuff form me!" The Texan countered, getting a little frustrated. "I thought I was your best friend and I thought you could trust me and could tell me anything"

"Oh really" Greg said growing a little agitated too "because you've been out of that box for about 3 months now Nick, and every time I try and get you to talk about it so I can help you through, you shun me and make me feel like a complete bastard for bringing it up. So why should I tell you my problems when you can't even handle your own!"

The shocked look on the Texan's face was enough to make Greg immediately regret his words.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry Nick" the younger CSI said rubbing his face with his hands. "I didn't mean that…you've been really strong these past few months and I just wish I could be more like you"

"No Greg, the reason I'm shocked is because I know what you said was true. By keeping stuff to myself I haven't been handling this well. Sure on the outside I might seem to be doing okay, but on the inside…well it tears me apart sometimes. I don't want that to happen to you" Nick said as he placed a gentle hand on Greg's arm. "I know you've been trying to give me as much support as you can, and it was selfish of me to not consider you were having problems of your own…so let _me_ be there for _you_ now."

"I know and I want to tell you but…it's just, it's hard…" Greg said his eyes brimming with tears.

"Why, why is it so hard to tell me?" Nick pressed.

"Because I can't even tell myself…because I'm 29 years old and I've just been told that if I don't try and control this I might end up having a heart attack!" Greg exclaimed in frustration at his own body threatening to betray him in such a way. Then the tears began to fall.

"Oh, God Greg" Nick said pulling the younger man into a comforting hug. That was not what the Texan had been expecting. Someone Greg's age shouldn't have to worry about something awful like that. "Ssh it's okay, that's not going to happen, alright." Nick reassured his young friend, his _too _young friend.

"I-I know I'm sorry" Greg said pulling away and wiping his eyes "All this crying really isn't helping my stress levels" he said with a nervous laugh. He looked down at the floor briefly before looking back at his older friend "Nick, I don't want there to be this strain between us anymore. I don't want us to feel so far apart. So, let's go get coffee or something, and I'll tell you everything" the young CSI said sincerely.

"Sure, I would like that very much" Nick said with a small smile.

Just as they were about to leave, Greg's phone rang. The CSI pulled the device out of his back pocket "It's Mandy" he stated. "She must have my fingerprint results from the lighter I found for Jacob's case!" the younger CSI said excitedly. He put it on speaker so Nick could listen in "Hey Mandy"

"Hey Mister CSI guy" the bubbly lab tech replied.

"_Please _tell me you found something" the CSI said nervously biting his lip.

"Well, I found a partial print on the bottom of the lighter, seems that whoever used it last tried to wipe it clean.

"Oh" Greg said, feeling immediately disheartened.

"_But_, me being the genius miracle worker that I am, it was just about enough for me to secure a clean match." The lab tech said proudly.

"Alright, way to go Mandy!" Greg said happily.

"Please hold the applause, well for now at least. Anyway down to business. I got a hit in CODIS to a 21 year old Elliot Johnson, which I believe fits the EJ initials which were present on the lighter. That Kid's got priors for shop lifting and joy riding when he was 16"

"Oh Mandy, I could kiss you" Greg said and the lab tech laughed.

"I might take you up on that later stud, but you could sing for me now if you want?" Mandy requested. Nick rolled his eyes. "But you know, it's not as fun with you because you're annoyingly good at singing it. Not like Tex…"

"Ah hem" Nick said, making himself known.

"Oh, sorry dude" Mandy replied. "Anyway I'm going off on one again. I ran background information on this kid; he's also studying at UNLV on the photography course, which I believe is the same as Jacob? I'm sending you Elliot's picture right now"

"Well, I'm definitely _so _liking the sound of this guy for our prime suspect" Greg said seriously. "Alright thanks Mandy, you've been much help"

"You're welcome, Mandy out!"

"So, where do we go from here bossman?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Jacob, you go down to the station and find Brass so we can bring this guy in as a prime suspect" Greg instructed.

"Alright, you sure you'll be alright on your own?" the older CSI asked just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Greg said with a reassuring smile.

"Cool, I'll catch you later" Nick said "And hey, I didn't know you could sing by the way" he called over his shoulder teasingly.

"I don't think I can, I can obviously just pass off strangled noises better than you can" Greg joked and Nick laughed, shaking his head.

The young CSI stood for a moment and took a deep breath. He felt fairly relaxed and happy for the first time in days. The case with Jacob was finally moving along, he had some medication to help with his panic attacks, and he was finally getting his friendship with Nick back on track.

The CSI just hoped his good luck streak wouldn't run out soon…


	9. Chapter 8: Truths

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing so far. To be honest, I didn't think I'd get that much interest in this story, but it's nice to see the stats on how many people are viewing :) I feel this is quite near the end now, so I can focus on my other fic 'The Heist' more. Hoping to get the next chapter of that up soon!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Truths **

Greg entered Jacob's room to find the young man sat up, prodding the wrinkled skin on his face as he stared sadly into a new mirror after he smashed the last one in an upset rage. Greg stopped at the doorway and smiled sadly. He wished there was more he could say to Jacob that would make things more okay, but not even telling the young man they'd possibly caught the guy who did this to him seemed good enough.

"Hey Jake" the CSI said gently, as if even the slightest noise would startle the younger man.

Jacob put down the mirror and tried to smile back but it seemed very forced. "Hey Greg"

"Can I talk to you?" Greg inquired as he stepped further into the room. If Jacob still wanted to be alone right now, he wouldn't push the young man.

"Yeah sure, I think I'm ready now anyways" the young man said with a confident nod.

"Good" Greg replied with a reassuring smile as he took a seat by the young man's bed. "Actually, you might nod need to tell us much, just identifying someone for us might do" Greg explained. Jacob gave the CSI a confused look. "You see, we found a lighter in the garden of the house where you were burned and we managed to pull some fingerprints off it" the CSI spoke quietly as he pulled up the picture on his phone. "Jacob, is this the man that burned you?"

Greg practically saw the lights change in Jacob's eyes. They dimmed at the recognition of the guy who had hurt him, who had caused his life to change forever. The CSI could see that Jacob was reliving the memory in his mind over and over again, each time it was getting harder to comprehend. Greg had had the exact same experience. When Catherine had told him she was the one who had inadvertently caused the explosion, Greg wasn't sure whether to cry or shout at her as the events replied mercilessly in his mind.

The young man eventually turned away from the image, he couldn't bear to look at it anymore. Jacob nodded slowly as tears began to stream down his cheek and he let out some shuddery sobs. Greg struggled to keep his own emotions in check as he perched himself on the edge of Jacob's bed, rubbing the young man's arm comfortingly.

"It's okay, that means we can find him now and talk to him, before we put him away for good" Greg explained, hoping his words would bring some comfort.

"He-he was a-always jeal-ous of me" Jacob choked between sobs. "We, both went up f-for this apprenticeship to be a ph-photographer at this big magazine company in New York. I g-got it. He was s-so mad. Th-then his girlfriend, br-broke up with him, and sh-she asked me out a f-few weeks later. W-we've been together e-ever since. Sh-she's in Chicago r-right now."

"Okay, did you tell her what happened to you?" Greg asked.

"Ye-yeah we talked on Skype. I th-thought she'd freak, want to break up, b-but she was r-really supportive"

"Sounds like you got a great girl there buddy, hang onto her" Greg said with an encouragingly smile. "She obviously realised what a jerk this Elliot is and made the better choice"

"Thanks" Jacob said, giving the CSI a small smile. He just let out small sniffs as he noticeably calmed. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I was just so shocked, and I was scared he'd find out I wasn't dead and come and...you know...finish the job"

"Well he can't hurt you anymore" Greg said strongly. "Nick is trying to find him right now so we can bring him in for questioning, he can tell us the rest of the story if you're not up to it. Actually I should probably give Nick a call."

"Have you talked to Nick yet? About… you know, stuff?" Jacob asked tentatively.

"No but as soon as we've got this bastard in jail we've agreed to go for coffee and just talk" Greg told him and smiled. "I had a hunch it was you who'd nudged us in the right direction" he said with a lopsided grin and Jacob shrugged sheepishly. "Thanks for that"

"It was no problem" the young man said with a faint smile. "But you know, you should show him your scars. I thought my girlfriend would leave me because of mine, but she couldn't have been more nice about it. I think Nick will be the same."

Greg sighed "I hope you're right. Anyway, I might as well call him and then go down to the lab and see what he found out, will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, my parents should be here any minute now" Jacob replied.

"Alright, catch you later Jake" Greg said with one last smile before rushing out the door.

* * *

Nick had immediately called Detective Brass on his way back to the lab, and the officer had gone down to the university to arrest Eliot Johnson. Nick had received a call from Greg, who had reiterated everything Jacob had just told him, regarding the case.

Now back at the lab, Nick had his stern face on as he walked into the interrogation room where Brass was sat with Eliot. The CSI immediately dropped some pictures of Jacob down on the table. Surprisingly, the young man didn't even flinch, despite the fact he had a sentence for attempted murder hanging around his head.

"Two nights ago Jacob Mackenzie was found in the house of Mathew Briggs with severe burns over his face and body. We found evidence of Bacardi Rum, a flammable alcohol which had been ignited to burn Jacob. We found this in the bushes" Nick explained. He threw down the lighter in its evidence bag onto the table. "It has your initials and your fingerprints on it. So talk" the CSI demanded as he remained standing, but firmly placed his palms down on the table.

"I ain't got nothing to say" Eliot replied as he nonchalantly sat back in his seat. "Sure, it's my lighter, but it don't mean shit. I lost it about a week ago."

Nick sat down, keeping a scrutinising eye on the young man as he did so. If this kid was lying, then he was doing a hell of a good job with it. Nick wanted to believe this was their guy, so he could finally help put Jacob and Greg's minds at rest. He was just going to have to dig a little deeper and try a little harder.

"Jacob's alive, ya see" Nick said. He saw the first crack in Eliot Johnson's façade begin to form. "But I think you knew that. We found water on the floor too; I think you started to feel guilty so you threw water on him to put out the fire. You left him on the floor, crying out in pain" Nick said through gritted teeth. He could feel the anger seething through his whole body "And all because you got a case of the green eyed monster."

Eliot leaned forward, placing his hands together and looking at Nick directly in the eyes. The CSI tried hard to read the young man in front of him, but he was a closed book, there was not an ounce of guilt in his eyes….yet there was no remorse either.

"You couldn't be more wrong" Eliot said calmly, and quietly. "I know that Mackenzie thinks I'm out to get him because of how he got that apprenticeship or because my girlfriend left me for him. But, I'm not a vengeful guy. He was obviously the better candidate and it was Clara's decision to dump me. Not his fault." It seemed a little rehearsed in Nick's opinion. He looked at Brass for conformation and it seemed the detective agreed with him.

"Where exactly where you when Jacob was attacked?" Brass interrogated.

"Ah yes, my alibi. Well I was at the Video Rental store picking up some horror movies for the guys in my dorm. It's just on the street corner 3 blocks away from the university. I'm sure the store owner will happily confirm my where about at the time" The smug grin on Eliot's face was really getting on both Nick's and Brass' nerves.

"Well we'll just see about that" Nick said.

"Can I go now?" the young man asked lazily. "I'm gonna be late for Football practise"

"Sure, but don't make any unexpected trips" Brass warned him. The young man gave a rather sarcastic smile before leaving the room. Brass turned to Nick "So, what do you think?" he asked.

The CSI sighed "I think…that this is gonna crush Jacob and Greg if we just end back at square one" Nick said sadly.

"Well, we better make sure his alibi checks out" Brass said.

The pair got up and left, Brass heading to his office and Nick, to the locker room. Greg burst in just moments later.

"Was that Eliot Johnson I just saw leaving?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, kid reckons he's got an alibi" Nick said regrettably. The CSI placed his shades and gun down on the bench.

"But…No!" Greg exclaimed as he shook his head "That's impossible…Jacob wouldn't lie!"

"I'm not saying he has" Nick said raising his hand defensively. "Eliot could be the one lying. He says he went to rent some movies at this Video Rental store nearest the Uni. If we can question the cashier at the time and get hold of the security tapes, we can confirm his where about. "

"God!" Greg exclaimed "This is so frustrating!" he pounded his fist against the locker.

"Greg, calm down!" Nick pleaded. It was quite scary really; he'd never seen Greg that angry before. "Your heart…" he added, fearing for his friend's health.

"I don't give a damn right now!" Greg yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Warrick suddenly appeared after hearing the commotion out in the hall. "Greggo, are you alright?" the young CSI now had his hand on the locker and the other raised to his forehead as he breathed heavily.

"I'm fine" he lied.

"Suspect in our burn victim's case got away" Nick explained to Warrick. "For now, anyways…" he looked at Greg who was struggling to calm himself down. "Here man, sit down" he said guiding him down to the bench. "Where are your pills?"

"In my locker" Greg said quietly. Warrick went to get them whilst Nick rubbed the junior CSI's back in soothing circles. "Thanks" Greg said as he took the bottle from Warrick and slipped a couple into his mouth. "God, this is so stupid. I thought we had him, I thought this was over, now what do I tell Jacob?"

"Nothing yet, like I said, we need to collect the evidence first" Nick reminded him. He felt bad for his friend. Greg needed justice and closure in this case nearly as much as Jacob did.

"Greg you've done really well so far" Warrick said placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder "I ain't ever seen a rookie learn as fast as you have, keep their cool like you have. Don't lose it at the last hurdle. Don't let these scum bags get to you, it's what they want. You are the better person" Greg gave the older man a small smile, which Warrick returned, and then he left to get his evidence.

"Now, let me just finish gathering my things and I'll go get the tape. You can stay here and rest til I get back" Nick said going to his locker.

"No Nick, I want to…" Greg started to protest but Nick interrupted.

"No nothing Greg! You just had another…well I don't know what it was, but you're taking it easy" Nick warned, as he turned back to his locker.

"Fine" Greg said sulkily.

"It's for your own good Greg" Nick said as he rummaged through his locker "I'm just looking out for you…" he closed the door and turned to look at the younger man…but he wasn't there. The older CSI stood staring for a moment, feeling shocked.

Greg was gone. And so was the gun Nick had placed on the bench…


	10. Chapter 9: Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews as always, they are very encouraging :) x You all seemed to enjoy last chapter's cliff-hanger XD A **_**lot **_**of action in this chapter as the story reaches its climax, so I hope you enjoy :) 1 more chapter after this!**

**Side Note: Oh My God! The season finale is airing in the UK tonight and I can't describe how excited I am XD but then again, I'm also sad I have to wait until **_**next year**_** for the new series *sob* :'( but, at least we have the new season of CSI: NY to look forward to in the UK, can't wait! :D **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Decisions **

Greg didn't know what he was thinking at the moment he took Nick's gun. He wished someone could tell him. Nick's voice had faded out into a soft mumble as Greg's vision seemed to ignore everything else in the room as it zeroed in on sleek silver weapon, just sat there, almost daring Greg to take it. The only time he'd held a gun was in the shooting range, and he'd passed the test, but only just. He hated guns and everything they stood for…but right now, Greg didn't feel like he stood for much either.

The young CSI wasn't even aware of his own actions as he reached forward and wrapped his slender fingers around the handle. It felt hot and heavy there and then, a burden in Greg's hand. But for some reason, the youngest CSI felt like he needed it.

He didn't know where he was going either. After acquiring the gun, he just ran from the lab. The walls felt like they were constricting him, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't think. Greg went to his car and sat with his hands gripping the steering wheel. _Where to go, where to go? _He looked back at the gun he had placed on the passenger seat, along with his phone. _If I go left, I can go to the university to confront Johnson. If I go right, then I can just go home and have some much needed rest. I just need to think about this. _

Suddenly, Greg's phone started ringing and the name _Nick Stokes _flashed across it. Greg sighed _God, Nick's gunna be furious _he thought, anxiously biting his lip. _Or will he just be worried? _Closing his eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath, Greg ignored the phone and made his decision as he started the engine.

* * *

Nick ran through the halls of the lab, frantically asking people if they had seen Greg. Often, he was just given a look suggesting people thought he was being crazy, but ultimately they all said no. The Texan let out a frustrated groan as he pulled out his phone and called his younger friend. Nick placed one hand on his hip and started impatiently walking up and down. He wasn't sure whether to be concerned or angry. The phone kept ringing and ringing but it kept going straight to voicemail.

"Greg!" Nick finally exclaimed. He'd settled on angry "Man, I knew you were crazy but this is just freakin' ridiculous!" people in the lab he was stood by stopped their work to listen in, but Nick didn't care. "If you do something stupid…well I ain't taking the wrap for ya! What the hell are you thinking?! You're not qualified to….Urgh!" he threw his arm up in exasperation. "Please, just answer your phone" he said much more contained as he placed a hand to his forehead. "G, if you get yourself hurt…"his voice was distorted with concern. "Please, just tell me where you are" was Nick's final plea as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg had played the message and was once again feeling torn. He felt guilty because he knew he could get Nick into a lot of trouble for this, and he was guilty because his friend was blatantly worried. But he didn't much fancy facing the Texan's wrath yet either. He sighed and looked down at the two items on the seat before him. The phone and the gun. He could either contact Nick, or go his own way.

Greg could see UNLV begin to grow closer in his eye line as he drove down the streets. He reached down and took hold of one of the objects battling for his attention. He'd made his choice.

* * *

"Hey, I'm CSI Sanders I'm with the Las Vegas Crime lab" Greg explained to the cashier at the video rental store Eliot Johnson supposedly had an alibi at. "You had a customer here a few nights ago we're investigating. He claims he has an alibi here so I'd like to take a look at the security footage to confirm that."

"Sure, I'll take you to the surveillance room, some security guards survey most of the stores on the street from there" the cashier explained.

"Thank you" Greg said with a small smile as he followed the young woman to the back of the store. Greg explained was he was doing to the security guards, and they agreed to leave him for a while to work.

Greg went back through the footage to the night and time Eliot Johnson claimed to be in the store. The CSI's heart sank at what he found. There, at the exact time that Jacob was lying burning on the floor halfway across town, was Eliot Johnson. Greg couldn't believe it. He sat back in the chair and raised a shaky hand to his head_. Now what do I do? _The CSI was not yet willing to admit Jacob had lied to him on purpose, he must just have been confused. Greg felt he'd climbed so high in this case, only to go tumbling back down to square 1.

"Just stay calm" he reminded himself as he started to breathe heavily again "Just stay calm, and think. There has to be some kind of explanation"

He continued to watch the footage with little enthusiasm. Johnson went to pay the cashier. It was then Greg noticed something was off. Frowning in thought , and freezing the frame Greg squinted and lent forward a little to take a closer look. A small smile began to creep across his face. There it was, the little flaw in Eliot Johnson's plan.

Greg went for his phone, the item he had picked up after hiding the gun in the glove compartment. He dialled Nick's number.

"Greg?" the Texan said, not quite believing his younger friend had finally made contact. "Man, what the hell?!" he yelled. Greg had to pull the phone away a little.

"Nick, listen!" he tried to counter "I'm sorry okay, _really_ sorry, but there's no time for me to explain right now!" Nick remained silent, waiting _for some_ form on explanation. "I'm at the video rental store right now looking at the footage, and I got a glimpse of Eliot Johnson. Except…well it's _not_ Eliot Johnson."

"What?" Nick said, feeling awfully confused.

"The guy on the tape has a tattoo in the shape of some sort of knife on his left hand." Greg explained. "Does Eliot Johnson have a tattoo there?"

"No… he doesn't" Nick said catching on. "There was no scar to suggest he'd just had one recently removed either."

"Right, run his name through CODIS again" Greg instructed.

"Already with ya buddy" Nick said as he placed Greg on speaker so he could type on the computer. Greg waited anxiously for Nick to finally reply. "Check it, Johnson has a high amount of alleles in common with someone else in the system. Someone who helped him carry out his past crimes. An _identical twin_ brother" Nick said with a small smile_. Busted._ "Kieran Johnson. Also at UNLV"

"Little bastards tried to trick us" Greg said "Eliot sent his brother down to the store in hope we wouldn't notice they were different people because they look so alike. But there was one difference they didn't account for"

"Looks like we got an arrest" Nick said eagerly . "Do _not_ go in there by yourself, Greg" he added sternly. "Wait for me and Vartann to get there. I don't want to find you hurt"

Greg smiled a little "Okay, I'll meet you there….I'm sorry I took your gun, that was _pretty _stupid of me. I don't know what I was thinking"

"Well…it's okay, just don't do it again. You didn't use it in the end and you did the right thing." Nick consoled. "But just, don't lose it okay, I'm quite fond of it…"

"What, you haven't named it have you?" Greg said with roll of his eyes. "Okay, don't answer that. I'll see you soon" and with that he hung up.

Greg slowly made his way back to his car, feeling a lot better than before. They had the evidence that Eliot had been lying. Now, they just had to catch him…

* * *

Greg waited for Nick and Vartann to arrive at the entrance of the university. When they did, the men got directions to the Johnson's room and went to go check it out. Nick had taken his gun back off Greg, and the young CSI felt more like himself again. Vartann had asked if Greg wanted to stay behind, but Greg felt he didn't want to miss this. He needed to see Johnson being arrested with his own eyes, just so he could finally believe this was over.

They arrived at the room to find it completely empty. The place was trashed, whoever had been in there last, had obviously left in a hurry. Greg was waiting outside whilst Nick and Vartann cleared the area, when the young CSI spotted someone peering at him from around the corner. Greg frowned, and whoever it was suddenly realised they'd been spotted before dashing off down the hall. Greg followed, forgetting to tell the other's he was leaving, he didn't want to lose the guy.

Greg followed the male, who had their hood up, as he ran across campus and towards the science rooms. It was now the evening, so most students where back in the dorms, leaving the corridors around the classrooms quite abandoned. Greg skidded to a halt as he realised he'd lost sight of the mysterious figure. He stood at the top of a long line of science labs, not sure which one to check first.

_Now I know why I grabbed the gun_, he berated himself.

The CSI cautiously began to make his way forward, peeking into each room, but they all looked empty. A door suddenly shut behind Greg and he spun round just in time to see the light flicker off in one of the labs. He slowly made his way forward and began to push the door open silently.

"Hello? LVPD" he announced as he stepped into the room. "Is anyone here?"

Greg gasped as a smash suddenly sounded behind him. He spun round to see Eliot Johnson stood there, smiling maliciously.

"Hello CSI Sanders" Eliot said calmly. It made Greg feel a bit edgy, even more so when the student closed the blind over the door window. "I knew he would screw up" Eliot snarled, obviously talking about his brother "So I knew you'd turn up eventually."

"You're the one who screwed up" Greg countered. "How could you think you could do something like that and get away with it?" he asked incredulously. "Jacob told me about why you hate him so much, and I think it's pretty pathetic." He said with no waver of confidence. "None of that stuff was Jacob's fault, it was yours. He was better for that apprenticeship than you, and you're the one who pushed your girlfriend away"

"Shut up!" Eliot roared "You don't know anything okay!?" Something suddenly gleamed by the student's side as he pulled a small object out of his pocket. "I had to get a new one" he said referring to the lighter as he flicked it open and closed menacingly. Greg tensed and Eliot noticed. "Do you not like fire Greg?" he said taking a few steps closer to the CSI, Greg began to slowly back away. "I think it's quite pretty you see. I like how the flames appear to dance."

He was walking closer and closer towards Greg, making the young CSI feel extremely uncomfortable. Greg couldn't tear his eyes away from the taunting flame, the flame he knew was going to burn him. The CSI winced as he started to flash back to that day, the day he had received his scars. All the hurt, confusion and fear were slowly ebbing back around his body, along with the symptoms which told him he was having another attack. Eliot Johnson just laughed, pleasured by the fear he was causing.

Greg soon found himself backed up against the wall. His attack was growing stronger and he'd left his pills in the car. Where were Nick and Vartann? The CSI knew he had to act now, or else risk being burnt again.

Greg wasn't really aware of his own movement as he ran at Eliot, catching the student by surprise and knocking him to the ground. The pair wrestled for a couple of minutes before Greg finally managed to twist Eliot's arm and take the lighter from him. Eliot cried in pain as Greg succeeded to flip him onto his front, and pinned him down. It was then Nick and Vartann finally arrived.

Nick quickly hurried towards Greg, who was still breathing heavily and emitting signs of his panic. They left Vartann to take care of Eliot.

"Greg, buddy just breathe okay" Nick said as he soothing rubbed circles on the young man's back. "Just breathe. You did it buddy, you caught him" he added proudly.

"Yeah…we got him" Greg said through heavy breaths. "Now…now I can rest" and with that, the young CSI let out a small cry of pain before clutching at his heart and slumping against the wall.

He just about heard Nick call his name, before Greg was once again sucked into a world of black.


	11. Epilogue: Closure

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! This is the last chapter for this story and I've had a good time writing it! Thank you so much to all of you who have been reviewing, reading, alerting and favouriting, it all means so much for to me. I don't have much confidence in reality, so it just makes me happy beyond belief that you're still enjoying my stories, so thank you. Enjoy the last instalment! **

**Side note: UK! CSI: NY was off to an awesome start wasn't it! Can't wait for more!**

**Please Review :) Xx**

* * *

**Epilogue: Closure **

Greg groaned softly as he tried to re-enter the land of the living. His eyes slowly began to flutter open and he could have been blinded by the pristine white which surrounded him. _Well it finally happened_ he thought. _The job killed me._

"Greg?" he heard someone say, although they sounded a little muffled and distant. "Greg, wake up man" _Texan…who do I know from Texas? Nick! Duh. _

"Nick" Greg mumbled "Are you dead too?"

Nick rolled his eyes "Yes, you're clearly dead, not like this machine here is measuring your heart rate or anything" he said tapping it.

"So I didn't have a heart attack?" Greg asked groggily. Things were a little clearer in his vision now and Nick came into view sat beside Greg with worried eyes, despite what his tone would suggest.

"No, nearly gave me one though" Nick confessed. "You had a really bad panic attack and your body couldn't cope 'because you ain't been sleeping or eating. You've been out for two days"

"Shit" Greg sighed. "Is Grissom mad?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nah man, he's just been worried about you like the rest of us" Nick explained "It was pretty…stupid yet awesome how you tackled Eliot like that but…just don't go off on your own again, okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Greg agreed. "So what happened with Eliot anyways?"

"Well we arrested his brother Kieran too as an accomplice, and he took a deal saying he'd get some time off his sentence if he told us what went down. Mathew Briggs, the man whose house Eliot attacked Jacob in, is the twins Uncle, so they knew he was going to be out of town. Apparently Eliot invited Jacob round for some drinks, just to show there were no hard feelings about the apprenticeship. But, he attacked Jacob in the kitchen; pouring the Rum on him and setting it alight with the lighter. But, kid bottled it our something and started throwing water over Jacob to put him out. Then he made a run for it through the back door, ditching the lighter."

"Well I'm glad we got the little bastard" Greg said with no remorse in his voice. "I can't wait to tell Jacob"

Oh yeah, he's out of hospital now" Nick said happily. "His parents and his girlfriend are here now, said he wants to come see you when you wake up. I'll call him later"

"Good, I'm glad he's going to be okay" Greg said with a small smile.

"Speaking of being okay… you never totally explained what the doctor said to you when he gave you the meds" Nick pressed.

"He diagnosed me with PTSD because of the lab explosion, and then he said it had developed into Panic Disorder which is why I get chest pains" Greg explained sadly.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry" Nick said as he put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "You should have told me you were feeling so stressed! I could have kept a better eye on you, or took on more of the work…"

"Nick, that's exactly why I _didn't _tell you" Greg said looking at his friend with sad eyes "You've been through so much recently because of the...thing… I couldn't load you with my own problems"

"Greg, I don't care about that!" Nick exclaimed "I _care_ about you; if you're ill then I want to know about it. I really appreciate everything that you've done for me over the past few months, so let me take care you now. Don't push your own feelings…your own _health_ aside, just because of me"

"I know, but Nick what you went through was so much more…"

"Don't say that" Nick urged as she shook his head. "It's not a contest over who had it worse. And I think the fact you're still suffering from PTSD nearly three years later, shows you had it pretty bad, and you need my support as much as I need yours"

"I know I know I'm sorry" Greg said rubbing a hand down his face tiredly. "I guess it's just come back to haunt me recently with this case, and wanting to impress you all…"

"Impress us?" Nick said incredulously.

"Yeah, I wanted to prove I could handle this" Greg shrugged "I wanted to make you all proud of me" he added gingerly.

"Greg, we are proud of you!" Nick told him strongly "You shouldn't be running yourself into the ground like this, just to please us. And from now on, I'm going to tell you how proud I am more often. You did an _amazing_ job on this case"

"Thanks Nick" Greg said with a small smile and they exchanged a small hug. "I'm glad I told you now, I felt so alone before. Three years of never really telling people my feelings, of passing out on my bathroom floor and no one knowing…" he said sounding embarrassed.

"What?" Nick said in shock. His protective hold tightened a little. "Greggo, that's an awful thing to go through alone for so long, you should have…"

"I know, but let's not go into that right now, please" Greg requested "What matters is I've told you now and I'm not so scared anymore."

"I'm glad, I don't want you to be scared Greggo" Nick said sincerely. "Just talk to me whenever you need, take a break when you start to feel the strain of it all. You just gotta take better care of yourself kid. I'm gunna start by bringing you three cheese burgers, skinny butt"

Greg laughed "Thanks, and I will" Greg promised. "There's something else… I have to show you, I promised Jacob. After the explosion I got these scars on my back and…"

"I know Greggo" Nick said.

"What?" Greg said confused.

"Warrick told me because he was worried about you and I saw the photos. We're best friends, he tells me everything " Nick shrugged. "I just didn't bring it up because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, and I know you didn't want Catherine to find out"

"So…it doesn't bother you?" Greg asked hopefully. "You don't think I'm a freak or anything?"

"No, Greggo of course I don't" Nick said with a small smile "Besides, I'd be bit of a hypocrite if I did" Greg looked a little confused at this, but then Nick rolled up his shirt sleeve to show off his own scars "From the ant bites, they'll go eventually, but not for a while"

"We're pretty messed up aren't we?" Greg said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but at least we can be messed up together" Nick said with a light nudge to Greg's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about everything, Nick" Greg said quietly.

"Hey, you got nothing to be sorry for" Nick reassured him.

* * *

The next day and Greg was allowed to leave the hospital. Jacob had asked him over to the university so that he could thank him properly. Greg found the student and his girlfriend sat under a tree, where Jacob was taking pictures of the beautiful young woman.

"Still determined to peruse photography then?" Greg called.

Jacob turned and smiled at him "Yeah, It's my passion you know? I wanna do what I love and I'm not gunna let what happened stop me"

"I hear you with that" Greg replied.

"Oh Greg, this is my girlfriend Mellissa. Mellissa this is Greg Sanders, he's the CSI who helped me"

"Hey" Greg said shaking Mellissa's hand and the girl smiled back.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for Jacob" she said.

"Just doing my job" Greg shrugged.

"But it was so much more than that" Jacob said "You were there to comfort me when no one else was; you shared stuff with me which I know must have been hard to do. You talked to me like I was normal, and then you brought me justice. I can never thank you enough, for all of that"

"Well, you're more than welcome" Greg said "You actually helped me out a lot too, me and Nick. We had a good talk because of you and it feels like our friendship is back on track, so thank you"

"It was nothing "Jacob said with a smile. "Listen, I was wondering if I could ask for one more favour? It's totally cool if you don't want to"

"Anything, what's up?" Greg asked.

"Well, for this project I'm doing me and my friends have set up this campaign to encourage people who are scarred like us to come forward and talk about it so they don't have to feel different or alone. I'm doing a photo shoot with some people with scars and… I wondered if you might wanna get involved, bare your scars, and show there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's a really awesome idea" Greg said with a nod "Sure, I'd love to help"

"Great!" Jacob said with an eager smile "We're just arranging it now. I just wanted something good to come out of this, you know?"

"Yeah, and you've certainly made sure of that" Greg said in compliment "A job like mine, you can start to lose faith in humanity sometimes, but then someone like you comes along and restores that faith."

Jacob smiled once more "Thanks Greg. That means a lot"

"My pleasure" the CSI replied. "Now, tell me more about this project…"


End file.
